Where's Canada?
by trilightmist
Summary: America is bored and decides to visit his brother, Canada, only to find he is missing.


A/N: It started off as an idea where America would depart on an epic adventure in search of Canada…but then I realized, even he forgets about Canada. Thus this was born

Where's Canada

The bubbly drink sloshed around in his mouth. He took another giant bite of his burger and allowed the two flavors to meld together. He groaned at the deliciousness he was enjoying. He reached for the salt shaker on the table and poured extra on his fries.

"America? What are you doing in my house? It's six in the morning," England walked into the dining room holding a scone and some tea. America eyed the scone with disgust before opening his mouth, still stuffed full of food, to respond.

"Ipmh fomrd," now it was England's turn to look disgusted as America spit some food onto the table.

"Swallow your food, and please tell me again, America," England sighed; it was too early to deal with this yet. America took another long sip of coke to aid his throat in swallowing his food. England tapped his foot impatiently as he contemplated throwing the country out of his house right then.

"I said 'I'm bored,'" America pointed at England, "I thought we could hang, dude!" a large smile planted itself onto the country's face as he bounced up and ran up to England, "We could go to the amusement park, and ride the BIGGEST rollercoasters. We could eat all the funnel cake our stomach would let us, and get on the rollercoasters _again,_ and see which of us could last the longest without throwing up!" America was bouncing excitedly by now.

"No. Go be bored somewhere else," England pointed to the front door and America hung his head dejectedly. England herded the 'puppy' outside and slammed the front door shut so he could properly enjoy his breakfast.

America sat down on the stairs leading up to the house. His brow was furrowed as he tried to decide who would be the next best candidate to go visit. After several minutes, he cracked a grin and got in his car, which was parked in England's driveway, "I'm gonna hang with my bro, Canada!"

So there he was, banging on the door of what seemed to be an empty house, "C'mon dude! I know you're in there! Don't you wanna hang out? Bro?" America turned from the door and went around back, looking under rocks and in the bushes for his brother. He was beginning to get worried: Canada never left without telling anyone, "Where could that maple addict be?" He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and placed several calls.

O.o.O

A group of countries stood around complaining about the early hour of 8 A.M. America went to the front of the room and clapped his hands loudly in an attempt to get the tired countries' attention.

"Why are we here at this ungodly hour?" Greece complained in the front, in fact, everyone was surprised America even managed to wake him up. Several other countries muttered their agreements with Greece. America sighed. None of them seemed very helpful to help him with his very important task of…America frowned. He forgot what his important task was.

"Well, as the hero of this conference, I decided we should get an early start so we can leave early!" America fist pumped the air enthusiastically. The other countries glared.

"You forgot what you brought us here for, didn't you?" Germany sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Come on Italy, let's finish training," Italy uncharacteristically frowned as he and Japan followed after the Aryan country.

"Okay…but can we have some pasta first? ~" Italy used his puppy dog face.

"…Ja ja."

"America, since you've already woken me up, what do you say to an early morning drink?" England walked over to America. Prussia overheard the word "drink" and perked up.

"I know this great bar that's open 24/7…" Prussia's mischievous grin grew wider. America and England looked at each other, not wanting to admit they were curious as to what this bar was called.

"So…where is it?" America finally asked. Prussia cackled.

"Just get it my car. I'll drive, ja?" Prussia motioned to the door of the conference room.

"Okay! Let's do it! It'll be an adventure…but can we get McDonald's on the way?" America smiled pleadingly at the older country and Prussia sighed.

"Now I know how Germany feels when Italy asks for pasta…ja whatever, we'll stop at McDonald's," America went to high five England who only shook his head and followed after Prussia. America shrugged and followed after the two.

O.o.O

"Nein."

"But German-"

"Nein!" Germany shook his head at the three countries standing at his front door.

"Germany, you and I both know that you have the biggest beer collection around. You hardly ever drink it either, so why not share it with your brother and some pals?" Prussia strode up to Germany and threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder. Germany glared at his brother.

"You're not going to leave if I say 'no' are you?" Germany sighed and stepped out of the doorway. Prussia smiled smugly and motioned for America and England to join him. He went to the cabinet and pulled out three bottles of German beer.

"Now, taste the best beer you have never had before," Prussia took a swig of his own and waited for the other two to follow suit. America took a big gulp while England only took a sip. They both looked at each other once tasting it…and proceeded to finish the bottle.

4 bottles later…for each of them

Prussia and America watched in fascination as England seemed to be having a really involved conversation with someone called "Flying Mint Bunny."

"Who is he talking to?" Prussia asked America.

"Well, he has these episodes when he talks to his imaginary friends. I guess when he's drunk it gets really bad," America shrugged and sipped on the bottle in his hand.

"Kesesesese, he has imaginary friends?" Prussia started to giggle a little drunkly.

"Yeah, one time I walked in on him talking to them, it was like I was the new Canada…wait a minute. Canada! I forgot about Canada!" America stood up quickly, and immediately fell back to his chair trying to get the room to stop tilting.

"Canada? He's cool. What about him?" Prussia asked before returning his stare to England, who was now singing loudly, and quite badly.

"He's missing!" America stood, slowly this time, and attempted to walk to the front door, but began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?"

"Look!" America pointed to the couch where Germany had fallen asleep. Italy had a sharpie in his hands and was drawing pictures all over his face while humming. Italy looked up and smiled at his spectators.

"Isn't he so pretty now?" Italy gestured to all the flowers drawn on the blonde country's face. Prussia and America looked at each other before falling over to the ground laughing loudly. Loud enough to wake up Germany; he sat up quickly and looked at the two rolling on the floor curiously. He looked in the mirror Italy had in front of his face to show his handy work to the country.

"Do you like it, Germany?" Italy asked happily. Germany's mouth dropped.

"That's it! Prussia, if you could kindly leave with your pals before I decide to murder you all?" Germany stood, anger masking his face. Prussia tried to stand up but due to his laughing he couldn't bring himself to stand.

"You look so ridiculous, West!" Prussia cackled. Germany began to advance towards Prussia, so he stood and took off running as best he could.

"Why...why the bloody 'ell is 'e getting chased?" England staggered into the living room to where America was trying to calm down.

"His face...Italy…sharpie….pictures!" England began to laugh as well, even though he had no clue what was going on. Italy ran off to try to calm the angry German down, so the two were left to their laughter alone…or so they thought.

"Why does everyone forget about me?" Canada sighed. Canada had been trying to get America's attention ever since he had arrived on his porch complaining of boredom.

"Who are you?" a little white bear in Canada's arms looked up.

"I'm Canada…"


End file.
